Footage/Kiro
List of all footage of Kiro. Gourmet Road MC was going to shoot a cuisine show with Kiro. Kiro greeted MC early and asked excitedly when they were going to start, to which MC responded that the camera was not ready yet. Hungry, Kiro dragged MC to a nearby restaurant. When MC asked if Kiro brought any money with him—as she forgot her wallet back at the seat—Kiro ignored her and ordered multiple sweet and savory dishes. She reminded him of the shooting and tells him to not eat too much. After the shooting, Kiro dragged MC to the gym. Hungry and tired, MC complained why he brought her when he was the one who wanted to lose weight. Kiro's answer was that her show made him gain several pounds and how his fans wouldn't like him being fat. MC couldn't tell the difference after sizing him up, but Kiro insisted that he felt fat and how he isn't perfect on screen when he feels like that. While he can be stubborn at times, he has very high self-standards when it came to work. MC praised him for being the perfect idol, in which he called her his "biggest" fan and ran away, hiding behind the fitness equipment. Laughing, MC chased after him, and Kiro invited her to accompany him to the gym from now on, all while shining like the sun. Stage 1-1 Expand for script. *Today, I'm going to make a cuisine show with Kiro. *'Kiro': (Waving) MC! I'm here! *'MC': Wow, you came so early today. *'Kiro': Today's show is going to be delicious. I just can't wait. *'Kiro': (Excited) When do we start? *'MC': Wait a minute. The camera's not ready yet. *'Kiro': But I'm here with an empty stomach. *'Kiro': Let's go to a nearby restaurant to have a look then! *Before I can react, Kiro is dragging me to a restaurant... *'MC': Wait... *'Kiro': You have a few minutes before the camera is ready, right? Let's go to this one. The food looks great! *'MC': Wait, Kiro... *'Kiro': What should I order? How about this? Hey, one bowl of udon noodles please! *'MC': Do you have any money with you? My wallet is back on the seat... *'Kiro': (Calling assistant) Have you reached the udon noodle?... You're still on the Chinese spicy lobster? *'Kiro': Then when you cross the matcha cake, don't forget to bring me a blueberry cheesecake. *'MC': Don't eat too much. The shoot will start soon. Stage 1-2: Gourmet Road I Got to scout the food for a show that tracks down old and popular establishments. Stage 1-3: Gourmet Road II We have Kiro for guest this time, whose agent keeps reminding us not to feed him too much food, but I really don't care. Expand for Special Event. You need someone to reapply makeup for Kiro who's too busy eating... Keyword: Variety, Style *'Result 1': **(Perfect) Expert reapplies the makeup for you to resume taping. *'Result 2': **(Normal) Expert gives Kiro a punk look this time that comes off mean. *'Result 3': **(Fail) Expert is too rough and hurts Kiro. *'Give up': Man, I'm starved watching Kiro wolf it down. I'm gonna sneak my share in next! **(Fail) Kiro doesn't care and wants to wait till he's done eating... Expand for Fate Event. You stare at the fried dumplings before Kiro but are too shy to ask for a bite... Keyword: Innocent *'Result 1': **'Feedback': (Perfect) Kiro sees you and feeds you a dumpling. *'Result 2': **'Feedback': (Fail) Kiro loves fried dumplings and stuff them all down his gullet. *'Give up': It's not because I have no willpower, it's how delicious Kiro made them look! **'Feedback': (Fail) You abandon any design since Kiro seems to love fried dumplings. Expand for results, statistics and comments. The taping went easier than I thought. If only this could be the case all the time. :Shares: 1897 Comments: 2298 Views: Varies on score *'3-Star': **'Hum Crisp': Ha, heartthrob Kiro is a big eater! Likes: 200k **'Girl Whatever': I can watch Kiro eat all day. Likes: 60k **'Hedgehog (⊙_⊙)': I see a universe of stars in Kiro's beautiful eyes... Likes: 90k **'Wandering Gigu': I commend you for the great choices. Likes: 270k *'2-Star': *'1-Star': **'Hedgehog Crisp': That's a health code violation waiting to happen. Likes: 100k **'Sugar Nani': The dinner's too messy. Couldn't you tidy it up a little before filming? Likes: 180k **'9999 Whatever': They slip you money to promote them, didn't they? Likes: 120k **'Jelly_sexy': The whole show was out of whack and didn't help my apetite. Likes: 220k *'Fail': **'Hedgehog Nani': You sure it's safe to eat at that hole-in-the-wall? Likes: 170k **'Jelly Whatever': My son got food poisoning at that place. Likes: 20k **'Gigu User': I don't get how it's famous considering the food's terrible! Likes: 260k **'Circle': You put it in your mouth on camera and spit it out off camera, am I right? Likes: 200k Stage 1-4: Gourmet Road III We're here at a BBQ restaurant... Hey, someone get Kiro to mellow out! Stage 1-5: Gourmet Road IV The proprietor himself comes out to meet us, but I get more nervous the more Kiro eats... Stage 1-6: Gourmet Road V Time for "behind the scene" compilations, though everyone believes you can just use the outtakes of Kiro's scenes. Stage 1-7 Expand for script. *I sit down with Kiro at the Gym, tired. *Sweat keeps dripping from Kiro's face. *'MC': (Exhausted) Why did you have to drag me here? You're the one who wants to lose weight! *'MC': I didn't eat anything during the shoot... *'Kiro': I gained several pounds because of your show. *'Kiro': Exercise is painful. And misery loves company. *'Kiro': I can't be fat. My fans wouldn't like it. *'MC': (Sizing him up) Actually... You don't look a pound heavier. *'Kiro': But I can feel it. *'Kiro': I'm not perfect on screen if I feel fat. *Though Kiro is sometimes very stubborn, when it comes to his work, he holds himself to a rigorous standard. *He's like this on set too. *'MC': (Exclaiming) A truly perfect idol. The real deal. *'Kiro': Well said! My "biggest" fan! *Kiro ran away after saying that. *'MC': (Laughing and chasing him) What did you just call me? *Kiro hid behind the fitness equipment, looking at me with his bright eyes. *'MC': How can you run so fast? *'Kiro': Come to the gym with me from now on. *'MC': What? What did you say? *'Kiro': I said, exercise with me in the future! It's not as boring with you here. *He raised his chin in a self-satisfied way and looked at me smilingly. Four Seasons with You Stage 2-1 Expand for script. *The company's poured a lot of money into a youth-oriented show and has booked Kiro, the superstar idol, to play the lead male role. *I see Kiro at a production meeting. He looks distraught. *'MC': Kiro, what happened? You look a bit down... *He turned around, looking out the window. His eyes were brimming with sadness. *I've never seen Kiro like this. I'm worried about him and hurry to comfort him. *'MC': Kiro, talk to me. What happened? *Seeing my reaction, Kiro burst into laughter. *'Kiro': That's good acting, right? *'MC': You freaked me out... *'Kiro': (Winking) I've been studying the script lately. I was practicing getting into a state of despair. *'MC': I see. So that's Kiro the actor! *Kiro raised his hand and gave me a high five. *'Kiro': I'd rather be called Kiro the actor than Kiro the star. You know me best, MC. *'MC': (Looking at him shyly) I'm looking forward to your performance! *'Kiro': (Smiling) I won't let you down! Stage 2-2: Four Seasons with You I Kiro looks so dashing in his publicity photo as the lead for a new TV teen-idol drama! Stage 2-3: Four Seasons with You II I'm so nervous about the press conference. Good thing Kiro is calming me down next to me. Stage 2-4: Four Seasons with You III So excited that we're shooting! My first time working with Kiro on a TV drama too! Stage 2-5: Four Seasons with You IV The filming will end soon. It's a long arduous journey making a television drama. Stage 2-6: Four Seasons with You V Only dubbing is left, and Kiro wants to dub the voice for his role himself. How dedicated! Stage 2-7 Expand for script. *The TV show has dominated the trending charts since it aired. The reviews may be mixed, but boy is it popular. *The trailer of Kiro giving his first on-screen kiss went viral. *I thought Kiro would be happy to have so much attention, but he made a post saying: *Sign* *He seemed unhappy. I sent a message to him. *'MC': What's with the pouting? *'Kiro': I don't know how to say it. It's complicated. *'MC': I think I can understand. *'Kiro': You know what I'm thinking? *'MC': The trailer? *'Kiro': Yes. I put a lot of thought into my performance for that scene! But all people want to talk about is the kiss... *'MC': Your efforts will be appreciated. *'Kiro': Really? *'MC': Of course. Don't you trust me as your loyal fan? *'Kiro': You're not just my fan. You're the producer of the show! *'Kiro': So what's my reward for doing such a good job? *I froze. I didn't know how to answer. *'MC': ...Reward? I'll...go to the gym with you? *'Kiro': The gym?!...Well you really know how to celebrate... *I burst into laughter, just imagining the frustrated look on Kiro's face. *'Kiro': No gym! How about hotpot? *What a foodie. *'MC': Alright. Which restaurant? *'Kiro': I know a good place. I'll pick you up Saturday night! *I put down the phone. Thinking of the coming weekend and Kiro, I smiled. World's Greatest Boyfriend Stage 3-1 Expand for script. *Today is the first day shooting the comedy "Nine Bad Men Out Of Ten". *I opened the door of the dressing room and saw Kiro contorting his face violently. *'MC': Good morning, Kiro! What are you doing? *'Kiro': I'm practicing. I've never been in a comedy. I'm trying to relax my face to get bigger expressions. *I leaned in closer and watch. I couldn't help laughing out loud. *'Kiro': No matter what terrible face I make, I still look so handsome! It's so annoying! *'MC': Kiro, you are really narcissistic! *'Kiro': (Winking) It's not narcissism. It's confidence. *Kiro turned around. I noticed that his buttons were askew. *'MC': Right. The confident Kiro doesn't even know how to button up his shirt. *I smiled and helped him button it up properly. I looked up and met Kiro's eyes. *He pulled back his exaggerated expression and just smiled. *I tried to avoid his eye contact and put down my hands. *'Kiro': Thank you. Miss Chips. *'MC': You're welcome. The shoot is going to start. Let's go and get ready. Stage 3-2: World's Greatest Boyfriend I We're making a contemporary comedy called "Nine Bad Men Out of Ten", starring Kiro. Today is publicity photo op. Stage 3-3: World's Greatest Boyfriend II The company invested a lot into the film so we have to launch a great campaign to push it. Stage 3-4: World's Greatest Boyfriend III Given the crew's excitement, I'm sure we can finish filming without major problems. Stage 3-5: World's Greatest Boyfriend IV Director Young is incredibly demanding and one simple scene can take up a whole day to shoot! Stage 3-6: World's Greatest Boyfriend V You and Kiro attend the movie's premiere. Judging from the constant laughter, it seems the audience really enjoys it! Stage 3-7 Expand for script. *Kiro and I left when the movie was almost over. We were now in the dressing room. *'MC': Why not wait until the end and then go? *'Kiro': We could've been blocked in at the stage. The cinema is too small. I don't want to cause any trouble. *'Kiro': Just let everyone enjoy the movie. *I didn't expect Kiro, usually so carefree, to be so considerate. *'MC': Well, I'm a little sad. *'Kiro': For what? *'MC': For missing the ending of course! Even though I know the story, I wanted to see how it turns out in the movie. *Thinking about the plot, I didn't notice Kiro walking toward me. *I stepped back nervously. His hand slapped the wall as he cornered me. *Oh, my God! Is Kiro putting the moves on me!? *His deep eyes stare into mine as he inches closer! *My heart starts beating so fast! *Just when his face gets close enough that I can feel his breathe, he stands back and laughs. *'Kiro': That's it... *'MC': What? *'Kiro': That's how the movie ends. I just showed it to you! *So it was an act... *Seeing Kiro's playful look, I chuckled. Being with You Stage 4-1 Expand for script. *I'm going to make a fake romance show. Kiro and Chik will be together as a couple for a day. *Although I knew that Kiro didn't like these types of shows, I asked him to be a part of it, and he said yes. *Now I'm at the shoot. Kiro waved to me from afar. *'Kiro': Good morning, Miss Chips. *'MC': Good morning, Kiro. Thanks for doing the show. *'Kiro': Haha, I may have had to think about it if someone else asked me to do it. *'MC': Oh? *'Kiro': I guess I just can't say no to you. *I lowered my head in embarrassment. I hope everything goes well and that it won't turn into a hassle for Kiro. *The director called Kiro over. *I watched as Kiro and Chik stand next to each other. *They seemed to be the perfect match. *I shook my head to drive away the thought. The shoot was about to start. I needed to be prepared. Stage 4-2: Being with You I The new fantasy romance show stars Kiro and Chik, who seems to have it out for me ever since she come on set. Stage 4-3: Being with You II Today is the photo shoot for the poster. Kiro and Chik are very professional, and the session is done quickly. Stage 4-4: Being with You III We're spending a whole day filming how the two first met. Lights, camera, action! Stage 4-5: Being with You IV Time to shoot the couple watching fireworks at night. How romantic! Stage 4-6: Being with You V Kiro shows up to the office and sit next to me to watch the program on air. Don't know why but that makes me nervous. Stage 4-7 Expand for script. *After the show hit the airwaves, Kiro and Chik's date turned the internet inside-out. *As expected, Kiro becomes a top-trending term. *Kiro is now reading through posts and joking about them. *'Kiro': Wow, the first scandalous news coverage of my life. Did you know that? I've always had zero gossip since becoming famous. *'Kiro': Although I've been trying hard to avoid malicious rumors, sometimes they just find you. *'MC': I'm sorry for stirring up trouble for you, Kiro. *Looking at my regretful face, Kiro burst into laughter. *'Kiro': I'm joking! It's okay! *Seeing me still distressed, Kiro opened his mouth again. *'Kiro': I don't care about those rumors because they aren't true. *'Kiro': You know what? I actually appreciate the opportunity to be a part of this show. *'Kiro': I realize that I do want somebody to love. *'MC': No matter what, I will always support you. *Kiro raised his arm and touched my hair. *He looked at me gently, smiling. *I blushed as we looked into each other eyes and turned my head away. The MV Shoot Stage 5-1 Stage 5-2: The MV Shoot I I'm shooting a music video for Kiro's newest album. I better be perfect on this one. Stage 5-3: The MV Shoot II First things first, nail the concept for the new album, then give Kiro a fitting image and style. Stage 5-4: The MV Shoot III I'm going with Kiro to northern Europe to shoot the music video. Kiro really likes snow! Stage 5-5: The MV Shoot IV We even make time for a lot of sightseeing between the shoot. Stage 5-6: The MV Shoot V Kiro's music video for his new single is about to release, and his fans are going ape about the album so far! Stage 5-7 Concert Tour Stage 6-1 Stage 6-2: Concert Tour I I'm nervous about planning the concert and simultaneous livecast for Kiro... Stage 6-3: Concert Tour II First, posters and online ticket sales, then set up a venue for media interviews. Stage 6-4: Concert Tour III Finally, the concert's about to start! Let's show them what we got, Kiro! Stage 6-5: Concert Tour IV The concert is near the end. Everyone's fixated on Kiro, and every worker puts everything they got into the show. Stage 6-6: Concert Tour V After the concert, Kiro makes me stay in the empty venue all alone with him. Stage 6-7 Category:Gameplay Category:Pages that need improvement